


翻译-Scent Memory (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 泡泡糖公主说她老穿那件摇滚T恤，可她从没说过她每晚都穿。时间点在"What's missing"那集后，也即I'm just your problem那集，大家从门神那里拿回了自己最重要的东西，噢PB那件M送的摇滚T恤噢……
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 6





	翻译-Scent Memory (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scent Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259412) by [purplebutterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebutterflies/pseuds/purplebutterflies). 



> This translation work has not been authorized by its original author yet. If purplebutterflies finds it inappropriate. Please let me know. I will delete this work.

当听到窗户上的敲击声时，泡泡糖公主并没有离开她的桌子，而是认真听了会儿敲窗的声音。现在已经很晚了，当然，若是有紧急状况的话，时间早晚并不成问题。但现在万籁俱静，而且城堡的窗户也不低，在大多数人够得着的范围之外。若是有杰克帮助的话，芬恩可以够到。但还有……呃，寒冰王。

她也没时间再细想。窗户自己开了，玛瑟琳从后面飘了进来。“嗨，邦妮。”

泡泡糖立刻站了起来。“哦！嗨，玛瑟琳。大家刚从冒险回来，我没想到这么快就会见到你。”

玛瑟琳耸耸肩，“是吧，但你知道啊，也没别的事儿。”她的目光慢慢从泡泡糖的身上扫过，给泡泡糖的脸颊上添了明显的红晕。她已经是准备睡觉的装束了，身上是一条碎花睡裙。而就在一天前，她告诉玛瑟琳说她的睡衣是那件摇滚T恤。

“哦！额……”她紧张地抓着睡裙坐下，而这举动实在太愚蠢了，她又不是一定要证明什么，“如果你是找T恤的话——”

“别担心，”玛瑟琳的话十分自然，“我又没说什么，而且你作为公主一定有一个衣橱那么多的睡衣可以用。”她在笑，但獠牙有些显眼，神色也太锐利。

泡泡糖怒气冲冲地把双手放在大腿上，“ _‘一直’_ 不代表每天晚上，”她突然觉得自己的睡裙有些单薄，她皱起了鼻子，“而且它在那个宝物袋里呆太久了，有樟脑丸和杰克的汗味，我把它送洗了。”

玛瑟琳的眼神扫过整间屋子，落在一扇门上，“你是说在你卧室的洗衣篮里？”

她大约应该多给这里装修几次，“呃，对啊，所以呢？”

玛瑟琳没回答，只从窗户棱边飘进了卧室。而泡泡糖或许被小小地吓了一跳。

“所以说……既然你现在没穿，”玛瑟琳在泡泡糖继续僵直不动的期间靠得更近了，“可以先拿给我吗？”

泡泡糖因玛瑟琳的靠近而全线当机的大脑重新运转了起来，挣扎着想弄清刚才发生了什么，“蛤？”

“只是借用一会儿，”玛瑟琳回答得十分迅速——太过迅速，让这话一点儿也不真诚，“我还会带回来。”

“不行！”泡泡糖说，尽管本意并非如此，但她听起来更像是在尖叫，连玛瑟琳看起来都被吓了一大跳，“不，我是说……那——那是我的，你给我了就不能再拿回去。”她脱口而出，但这话说得几乎就没什么条理。她得冷静下来，玛瑟琳在这里并不意味着什么，而她的举动却让她看起来像——“我会穿的！我只是今晚没穿。”团呐……她得找个地方重振旗鼓，重新向玛瑟琳发起进攻，“你拿回去又是要做什么？”

玛瑟琳的眼神迅速落在了远方的一堵墙上，就现在的情景而言，她的神色糟糕透了，像是一点儿也没关心泡泡糖在说什么。“你知道啊，就那些事，”她耸耸肩，“我只是不知道你会发飙。”

“我没有发飙，”尽管玛瑟琳看过来的眼神更加奇怪了，但泡泡糖的语气 _绝对正常_ ，“我只是觉得，如果一个吸血鬼在大半夜跑到我卧室来偷睡衣的话，我理应知道发生了什么！”

“我不是要偷！我只是得 _借用_ 一段时间。天，你会拿回你的睡衣的，”玛瑟琳说，“这有什么大不了的？”

“这有什么——啊啊啊！”泡泡糖咬牙站了起来，如果玛瑟琳一定要这么一如既往的犯蠢的话，她的冷静理智又有什么意义？前一晚所有轻快、充满希冀（不，或许没有希冀，那样就太蠢了）的情绪都烟消云散，只剩下熟悉的愤怒和一股她不怎么愿意细想的恶心感，而这——好吧。“行啊，你、你——你这个送了礼还要拿回去的人！洗完了之后你爱拿就拿。”

“我自己可以洗，邦妮贝尔。”玛瑟琳翻了个白眼，插着手朝卧室门又进了一些。

“不行！它还是我的，我的衣服我只能让皇家洗衣工洗。”她也插起了手，因为……为什么不呢？

“我就——呃，行吧，随便你！”玛瑟琳哼了一声，朝窗户飘去，“都照你的来吧，反正一直都是这样。”

“行啊！！”泡泡糖吼了回去，但她发现自己只是在对着空荡荡的夜空里尖叫。她最后恼火地叹了口气，捏着拳头踢倒了房里的凳子。反正玛瑟琳又不在，没人看到她这样子。

她得冷静下来，没必要为此大动肝火。而且玛瑟琳大约都不会再继续坚持，她或许根本就没那么多闲心真跑到城堡里的洗衣房去。她只是在寻泡泡糖开心，然后毁掉门神探险中所有美好的回忆。好吧玛瑟琳，你的目的达成了。

泡泡糖倒回床上，身上依然是那件碎花睡裙—— _真是一万个谢谢_ ——一晚没睡着。她固执地认为其原因绝对和玛瑟琳无关。

\--

“薄荷糖管家，我的糖果启示录杀手T恤呢？”

“公主？”

泡泡糖公主指了指那一叠干净的一副，“我的摇滚T恤！我前天放洗衣篮了，但现在这里没有。”

“哦，嗯……”薄荷糖管家紧张地绞着手指，“或许是放错了，我会叫仆人去找。”

“不，不用麻烦了。”泡泡糖突然觉得筋疲力尽，尽管现在还正是早晨。

薄荷糖本已准备离开，听见后停了下来，“公主？你不是想找到它吗？”

“就——”泡泡糖叹了口气，以手捂脸，“找到了通知我一声，但……不用花太大功夫去找。”

“当然，公主。”

\--

接下来的一周里，泡泡糖公主发现了新型葡萄糖分子，被绑架了三次，在芬恩来电话说要去玛瑟琳那里玩时直接挂了电话。她后来又觉得有些后悔，重新打电话给他解释说是因为香蕉守卫绊在了电话线上。

一周后，那件T恤重新出现在了她的床上，叠得整整齐齐，但还是有些褶皱。泡泡糖瞪着它看了好一会儿，时间有些长，长得她不怎么愿意承认——因为她在 _思考_ 另一些事，而不是被惊得没有任何决断力——然后到最后，她一步上前把它从床上抓了起来。

她怎么敢？ _她怎敢这样做？_ 突然凭空冒出来，直接抢了泡泡糖最爱—— _前_ 最爱——的睡衣，然后又在一周后扔回来？甚至都没有想过要告知原因？她一定是直接把衣服从窗户外面扔回来的，衣服还整齐一定是因为魔法的缘故，或者其他的什么科学。

她朝垃圾桶冲了过去，心里模拟着将衣服重重扔进去时带来的满足感，或许还可以从中找一些乐子。但她的动作在提起衣服时戛然而止，她僵住了。泡泡糖的手慢慢降低，直到将衣服凑到自己面前。接着，她就像一个潜入别人卧室侵犯别人隐私的怪人一样，用力吸了吸鼻子。

那味道很像玛瑟琳，泡泡糖的脑子里出现了玛瑟琳穿着这件衣服的画面（还有裤子，当然会有裤子——可能？或许？）。她又深吸了一口气，回忆起了更多的事，那些玛瑟琳或许早已忘记的事。那些回忆历历在目，她从未注意到它们竟会如此清晰，也从未注意到自己竟是如此想念。

但玛瑟琳注意到了。

那晚，泡泡糖公主睡得格外香甜。

FIN


End file.
